Fiction
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: She was only at peace when he left her in her fiction, it was the reality of being a Decepticon prisoner that bothered her.


~Fiction~

Rating: T  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: KagomexMegatronxStarscream (Not romantic, just interactions)  
Summary: She was only at peace when he left her in her fiction, lost in her memories of days of old.  
Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing

* * *

~I~

* * *

_The sun glistened across pale flesh as she let her hands rest behind her in the grass. Eagerly, she drank in the warmth of the sun as she tried to drown out the shadows. The cool wind drifted across the vast plain of emerald, gently moving the crimson pants and white haori she wore. She idly let her sapphire eyes drift to the trees at the far edge of the plain. Hidden within the leave of green and clashing with bark of brown she spotted crimson._

_Pure crimson with slits of white and hair of silver._

_Kagome blinked and noticed something different. She sighed as the realization of the situation hit her like it had for what seemed ages. Getting to her feet, she stared at the edge of the forest that was blurring together like paints watered down and smeared across a canvas. The sun was still out yet everything turned chilled as bumps rose along her skin. _

_Orbs that looked like garnet being held against the sun glowed in the distance and she heard the voice._

_"Kagome." The voice was deep, a purr that rolled across the field emerald like a warm summer breeze. "Come back to reality." The voice had also turned everything to ash, making the air smell of sulfur._

_Kagome closed her eyes; this was not her reality._

* * *

~II~

* * *

Sapphire eyes slowly opened trying to delay the inevitable focus upon reality.

Kagome remained lying upon her back, her fingers slightly flexing to let her know that she was indeed upon the metal floor. She listlessly let her head roll to the left where she saw perfect white beams that extended from a metal a floor to a metal roof.

'Nothing's changed,' Kagome thought as she inhaled the air.

The air smelt of oil, metal, and burnt rubber.

A sharp tap came from above as she realized that as she focused above that her cage was still six feet wide, eight feet tall, and six feet long. Focusing, she saw that the top of the cage had been carefully removed and from the dimmed light she saw the dark shadow hovering above her. The hand that had tapped her cage quickly removed from her view to reveal her captive.

"Do you enjoy living inside your mind?" He mocked, the owner was male. "Kagome?"

It was the same taunt, phrased a different way. She couldn't understand why they always played this game. It had been going on for what seemed like years yet, nothing changed and she couldn't judge time. Threats that weren't so idle would be directed her; he had finally stopped carrying them out when he realized she would get lost in her mind.

"Of course Megatron."

She was always surprised that her voice worked and that her muscles hadn't weakened from lack of use. There was Megatron to thank for that. Soundwave had created magnets that attached themselves to her body that would send out bursts of frequencies that exercised her muscles. He wouldn't let her waste away and he wouldn't let her be lost within her mind. The corners of her dry lips curled in a smirk.

"My mind is the only place stupidity has yet to invade."

Kagome watched with mild satisfaction, there was a time she had feared him. The funny thing is that fear had a way of withering away when you had nothing to lose.

Megatron scowled. His thin, almost nonexistent lips pulled back to reveal teeth that reminded her of jagged nails. His optics darkened to the color of burnt ruby behind the stray metallic wiring that traveled across his optics. To her amusement, she found that the crown of his head came up in three metallic points that reminded her of a crown.

"You will do well to not anger me," Megatron growled. "I can make you suffer."

Kagome guffawed, loudly. She hadn't moved from her spot from the floor of her cage as he leaned down closer. Like her existence wasn't suffering enough. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had been captured, but it had been enough time to where she simply didn't care. They had captured her; Decepticons is what she believed they were called; when she had been hiking in the mountains. They captured her for the same reason they Autobots had sought her out, she had a strange energy signature.

"Are you ignoring me?" Megatron questioned as a single claw stabbed into the metal beside her head. "No one ignores Megatron."

The Autobots were content with merely observing her of her own free will; studying her powers. The Decepticons were the ones that like to poke and prod her. They had discovered what the Autobots had merely suspected.

'Who would've guessed that Miko and Houshi ki were related to the AllSpark?' Kagome mentally sighed.

Her ancestors had been there to witness the construction of the Sun Harvester, they had seen the Primes seal away the Matrix of Leadership. Such a small amount of contact had affected her genetic line. It was such a small exposure that activated when threatened or trained. The power of the Prime's was meant to guard and even through messed up genetics they still sought to protect. What better way to survive than to constantly be threatened by youkai and weird occurrences? The power had changed in order to survive, it had evolved within her. The power had evolved to a point that it wouldn't let her rest. Soundwave had mentioned something about the AllSpark energy not being able to be created or destroyed. His theory was that since the energy couldn't transfer anywhere else, that it simply kept creating a host for it.

Kagome had questioned about why the others similar to her didn't have the same problem of being reborn. Soundwave could only guess that their energy hadn't grown like her own. The power more than likely transferred to their offspring.

"Listening to you and your defective soldiers is suffering enough," Kagome stated as she focused on him.

"Though you act as if you're broken," Megatron mused as he scooped her into his hand. The metal was warmer than her cage floor, generating a heat that made her nerves come alive again, "You are far from broken, yes, very far."

There were times she didn't know if he was speaking to her or herself. She could even tell that his soldiers weren't even sure at times, at least until he shouted orders at them. His claws tapped against her skin and she sighed as his second came into the room. The beige Seeker—that's the term the rest of the Decepticons referred to him as. She figured it was his type—like an ethnic group.

"Lord Megatron!"

The crimson gaze sharply turned to face his second.

"What do you want Starscream?"

Kagome lifted her gaze to the Seeker; she had seen him before, heard before anything else. His voice was a pitch higher than normal and always held hints of disdain and mocking tones. She noticed that his optics were watching her as well.

"We have located another fragment," Starscream stated, his optics flickering back to Megatron.

Megatron dangled the girl between two talons by her ripped and faded black shirt. She hung there listlessly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

~III~

* * *

_Her white haori was stained with blood, plastering to her soot coated skin like sin. Kagome gripped the edge of the well and desperately pulled herself up part way, hanging on the edge. The darkness of the well house obscured the truths of reality for the moment being. Kagome pushed off the ledge and hit the dirt ground with a relieved sigh._

_'Inuyasha.'_

_His name was the only word on her mind. She reached over and gripped her side, wincing as she felt the torn flesh under her ripped shirt. Kagome let her gaze drift to the ceiling wishing she could see blue skies, but it would never be the same._

_'He's…he's…'_

_"Gone," Kagome whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Blood smeared her face as she covered her face and sobbed._

_

* * *

_

~IV~

* * *

A gently poke prodded her form as she slowly opened her eyes. Crimson was staring down at her from a beige face, the wings poked a bit over his wide shoulders. Starscream, she was within his hand, being carried to the room. She heard a release of air as he tilted his head to the side.

"Your fiction seems to be blending with reality," his voice got her to focus upon him.

"It's still better than being here," Kagome replied, her voice soft, not mocking like when with Megatron.

Starscream scoffed at her as they moved down the darkened halls.

"If you were corporative you would be granted more freedom," Starscream softly stated.

Kagome smirked and didn't reply as she stared up at him. It was moments with Starscream that she had come to appreciate, because it meant that she wouldn't be tormented. The Seeker was blunt and arrogant, but she had grown used to him. Even the sniveling and cowering that he was reduced to during Megatron's beatings.

"A cage is still a cage no matter how much room," Kagome wistfully sighed.

"And your mind?" Starscream sneered. "Is that not a prison?"

Kagome actually chuckled as he stopped in front of a door. Kagome closed her eyes and she spoke.

"Of course, we're all caged."

Starscream shook his head before the door opened.

* * *

~V~

* * *

_She had been captured. Ratchet had warned her, Optimus had told her not to travel the woods alone since the Decepticons were in the area; even Sideswipe had left his mocking with a warning. Yet, she had gone and wandered not caring about the danger even though she didn't have defenses against Decepticons. And now she lay here upon the metal floor, surrounded by beams of white energy for cage bars. _

_It had been a month, she had counted that much time. Her body was bruised and battered from Megatron's physical abuse and Soundwave's constant prodding. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, she had heard stories about him and his verbal abuse was much worse than his physical. He had a small bot crawl around her mind; find out everything that tortured her, all the regrets of the past. Once he figured out the physical would do no good, he had reverted to verbal and mental. _

_Soundwave had ignored her for a few days allowing her to gain some strength. Megatron was off somewhere on a mission upon Earth. She stood up and stretched, not hearing the clicking upon the floor until the voice was directly consuming her._

_"You should be dead."_

_Kagome jumped, startled as she turned on her heel. Her pupils narrowed as she focused her gaze upon the beige Seeker. She had seen him briefly when she had first been captured, but noticed he avoided Megatron like a plague only coming in his presence when summoned._

_"Don't you usually hide anywhere but Megatron's throne room?" Kagome questioned and then coughed into her hand. She hadn't realized how dry her throat had been._

_He sneered at her and quickly pushed his face closer, careful of the energy bars._

_"I'm surprised that Megatron has let you keep your vocals," Starscream mused. "I would've already had you disassembled."_

_Kagome chuckled, he reminded her of Kouga, all bark and no bite. Of course, Kouga hadn't expressed a wish to kill her, but he was always making idle threats towards Inuyasha. It was also pleasant to not have Starscream expressing wishes for her to be his woman, she couldn't handle that._

_"It's good that you aren't allowed think," Kagome mocked as she smiled at him._

_His talons tapped against the metal table she was resting on showing her that he was agitated._

_"Mind if I call you Star?" Kagome suddenly questioned._

_She had finally lost track of time, and now counted the days by Starscream's visits. He had taken to stopping by and taunting her when Megatron wasn't around. Until one day, the taunts had turned to questions which had sparked real conversations._

_"You look like you're dying," Starscream had commented one visit._

_She was lying on the metal floor of her cage and hadn't bothered to stand, but she did let her head loll to the side as she stared at him. Her skin was more pale than usual and her cheeks were sunken in and her lips dry. He had also noticed how she barely moved. It seemed that whatever food for her the Decepticons could gather was simply not enough. He had come back a week later with a needle and some weird green gel inside a tube._

_The needle had slid into her gut with painful ease and with daily doses she was healthy again._

_"Why," Kagome had questioned after her daily gut injection._

_Starscream had wordless put the shot within a compartment in his arm. He had stared at her for a few seconds before he easily replied, "It would be ashamed to let the only intelligent human die."_

_"You're so funny Star," Kagome softly chuckled._

_The Seeker merely grumbled at the nickname. Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and proceed to get lost within her mind for the first of many times._

_

* * *

_

~VII~

* * *

She couldn't escape into her permanent imagination while being transferred back into Megatron's claws. The reluctance of handing her back over, she could feel it in the way Starscream gripped her tighter. Megatron soundlessly snarled at the Seeker. Kagome placed a hand upon his palm and smirked up at him as she softly called him _Star_. He handed her back over to Megatron with only a slight sneer.

One of her greatest memories, that didn't reply as much, was of the time she had first met the Autobots. She truly smiled at the memory as Starscream stood to the side. The first mech she had come in contact with Ratchet. She had moved to the forest area intent on teaching classes about horticulture. Her training from Kaede and her instincts always told her what each plant was and what it could do. She had been hiking through the woods when she had heard a cry for help. It turned out that a woman had gotten lost in the woods and had broken her ankle. It had also turned out that Ratchet had been in the area patrolling the dirt roads.

* * *

~VIII~

* * *

_"This is awkward."_

_Sapphire orbs widened in shock as she stared upon the brightly painted yellow Hummer that had just transformed into a bipedal form. He raised a large hand and scratched his head in very human manner. His voice was smooth, each word held proper enunciation with a refined intelligence and honesty._

_Kagome let her gaze drop to the woman, whom had luckily passed out before glancing at the mech. He slowly held both hands out in front of him and began to speak again._

_"Please, remain calm."_

_Kagome arched an eyebrow; she had a feeling this mech didn't mean any harm. If something was going to attack, then it wouldn't try to pacify its prey first. She took a step forward and noticed the being tense. _

_'Who needs to remain calm?' Kagome mentally chuckled._

_She sighed and decided that since it knew English, she would speak English. Mentally, she thanked Souta for those English classes and books. _

_"Listen here," Kagome began as she let her eyes roam the tall figure. He reminded her of a candy, she smirked as she remembered that sour candy, "lemon drop, I just want to heal this woman and be on my way."_

_She could tell by the way he tilted his head that he didn't understand the name or what she meant._

_"My name is Ratchet," the mech calmly introduced himself as he placed a hand against his chest._

_Kagome moved forward as she simply said, "Kagome."_

_She reached the woman and held a hand over the woman and closed her eyes._

_"Why aren't you afraid and what are you doing?" Ratchet questioned; confusion and curiosity within his voice._

_She had located the break and opened her eyes to see Ratchet kneeling beside her clearly confused. _

_"I've seen scarier things than you and I'm healing this woman," Kagome has simply stated._

_She held both hands above the broken ankle and closed her eyes. Consecrating she felt the familiar warmth dancing across her skin before focusing upon her hands. Kagome laid hands upon the area and let her energy push into the woman's injury. She could feel the snapped bone melding together and the bruises slowly receding from their fallen state. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and exhaled before she pulled her hands away._

_"Remarkable," Ratchet whispered. His sensors told him that the woman was healed._

_

* * *

_

~IX~

* * *

Kagome stared ahead at the fragmented AllSpark. Ratchet had once told her that she might be able to help them repair what was lost. He had never wanted to harm her, but he truly believed that the AllSpark would react to her. The repercussions were unknown and he valued her more than using her as a test specimen.

'If only he knew,' Kagome mused.

Soundwave was already waiting at the end of the room, his digits tapping against the projection screen with ease. Kagome looked over as the shield around the AllSpark came down. Megatron had let her fall onto the table that the AllSpark rested. Kagome groaned at the rough treatment, but rolled to all fours. Her eyes traced over the familiar alien marking on the fragmented cube. It wasn't even a quarter of the way finished. Her eyes looked past the cube and to Starscream, who didn't let his gaze waiver from her. Heavy footsteps told her that Soundwave had handed over the fragment to Megatron and now he was approaching her.

Kagome weakly got to her feet and closed her eyes. The hum of energy caused the hair on her arms to stand up. The warmth of her own energy danced across her skin in comfort.

* * *

~X~

* * *

_She was in the field of emerald dressed in the Miko garments with the well only a few feet away. The soft footsteps told her that someone was approaching. Her gaze of sapphire turned to face the hanyou of heart. His honey gaze focused upon her, warm and confused as he crouched beside her._

_"It's been awhile," Kagome softly spoke as she tilted her head and smiled at him._

_"Keh, maybe if you'd pay attention to things time wouldn't pass so fast," Inuyasha scolded as he reached out and took her hand._

_Kagome sighed as she relished the warmth. Memories, dreams, she didn't know what these were, but she would treasure every moment. Her grip tightened on his hand as she tried to hold on._

_"If I pay attention, I'll lose you," Kagome sighed as she kept her gaze upon him._

_Inuyasha didn't say anything back and she truly did wonder what these were. The sunlight warmed her skin and she inhaled the fresh air before she sighed again._

_"You don't need me anymore," Inuyasha suddenly stated. "You've always known how to survive."_

_"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, clearly startled. He smiled warmly at her before her expression sobered and she suddenly said, "You really are gone, aren't you?"_

_

* * *

_

~XI~

* * *

"You will come back!"

A sharp jab to her back woke her from her where she wished she could be. The tears in her eyes weren't from the jab, but from the realization, that Inuyasha was truly gone and she was truly stuck in this place.

Kagome glared up at Megatron as he held the AllSpark fragment out to her. The Energy whispered to her causing her to relax. Kagome reached up and took the fragment from him and her eyes widened at the familiar feeling. Though she had related energy it was different. Her power had evolved, it had changed, and now when it met with the power of the AllSpark, it was painful. No matter how much her own energy tried to comfort her, it was still painful.

The AllSpark drew her closer, her hand with the fragment the size of a baseball rose. Electric blue clashed with her own pink energy. Kagome bit her lower lip as a wave of electrical current surged through her. She didn't know what exactly happened, because she usually kept her eyes shut until she passed out and awoke in her cage.

This time, she kept her eyes opened. She watched the energy dance around her, blending pink and blue in electrical currents. Kagome held the hand with the fragment open and watched in fascination as pink coated it and it floated above her palm. She was expecting the pain to come at any moment, but found that the mixture of the energy was shielding her.

'Is it because I'm aware?' She wondered.

The shard floated towards it incomplete whole and began to glow white. In a swirl of pink and blue the cube flashed a purifying white before it the energy died down. Kagome collapsed to her knees when she saw the shard had rejoined. It was the first time she hadn't passed out in pain.

"AllSpark, regeneration at seven percent," Soundwave monotonously replied.

"She's still awake," Megatron mused as he used a talon to lift her face.

"Astute observation, Lord Megatron," Starscream sneered.

Quickly, Megatron's attention was on the Seeker in the corner. Kagome's eyes widened in worry while wondering why he spoke up.

"Do you have something to say Starscream?" Megatron questioned, the threat underlying each word.

"The organic is looking sick, maybe being outside will extend her life," Starscream suggested.

Silence overtook the room before Megatron picked Kagome up and tossed her toward the Seeker. Starscream reacted; his talons withdrew so she wouldn't impale her as he caught her. Despite his best effort to soften her fall, she still fell heavily into his metallic hands. He quickly curled his fingers to shield her from prying optics.

"If she escapes," Megatron growled, not needing to finish the threat.

* * *

~XII~

* * *

They were in a forest, someone she had never been since she had only lived in Japan and recently moved to America. Starscream remained with her in his hands as he moved throughout the forest. He sat her down next to a small stream before he crouched down. Kagome happily dug her bare feet into the chilled mud at the bank of the stream. Deeply, she inhaled the crisp air and relished the light of the sun.

"You didn't pass out," Starscream commented as she reached her hands into the cold water. "Nor have you gotten lost in your mind."

Kagome splashed the water upon her face and sighed.

"Are you saying I shouldn't face reality?" Kagome questioned as she glanced up at him.

"I'm saying you're not as weak as I first thought," Starscream corrected.

"I guess I should say thanks," Kagome dryly responded.

The Seeker scoffed and looked away.

"I will be free," Kagome suddenly said as she gazed at her reflection in the water.

"You have ninety-three percent to go before you are considered obsolete," Starscream reminded.

Kagome remained silent. The idea of escape had never crossed her mind until now. She realized that there was a war going on, but she hadn't exactly considered the implications. It was obvious that the Autobots didn't know her location and couldn't come for her. They didn't have fliers like the Decepticons. She moved away from the bank and closer to Starscream, the heat he generated would help keep her warm.

"Just don't escape on my watch, I'm not risking my aft for you," Starscream suddenly muttered.

Kagome laughed, it was the first time in a long time she had showed signs of life, but she wouldn't give up. She would escape and find her freedom. The event with the AllSpark proved that something was changing.

She just had to have hope.

* * *

Note:

Just a random musing, one- shot that I thought to write. It may be pointless or may have meaning, I'm not exactly sure. I meant to give Megatron more spot light, but it didn't work out that way, so I mixed in what Decepticons were known.

I hope that this little piece provides some type of entertainment!

If you could, please leave a review, comment, or creative tip! Thanks for reading!

Till Next Time!


End file.
